Un épilogue à la faille de Nos étoiles contraires
by raconte-moi-une-histoire
Summary: Bonjour! J'étais un peu triste de la finale du superbe roman de John Green, Nos étoiles contraires, alors je me suis mise à lire des fanfictions et UNE m'a beaucoup interpellée, je la trouvais sublime et très en accord avec l'histoire elle-même. J'ai eu la permission de son auteur IfINeverWaker pour publier la version traduite, c'est à elle que vient le mérite ! Bonne lecture ! :)


**Il s'était passé environ trois mois** après le décès d'Augustus et depuis j'ai commencé à me sentir de plus en plus faible. Après avoir lu les écrits d'Augustus avait laissés dans l'e-mail à Peter Van Houten, j'étais enfin d'accord avec la chute dans l'oubli et de laisser toute cette merde derrière.

Dans peut de temps, ma mère n'aurait plus besoin d'une fille qui est inutile. Mon père n'aurait bientôt plus de fille à pleurer à cause de toutes les fausses alarmes. Je les laisse tous et je tire ma révérence comme si j'avais appris tout et fait tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il n'y a plus de raison pour moi de rester.

Sauf pour un problème. Je ne peux pas mourir. Peu importe combien j'accepte le fait, mes poumons de merde se battent encore pour l'oxygène, qu'ils ne peuvent guère gérer, de même que je suis allongée ici à compter les carreaux du plafond de l'Hôpital pours enfants pour la millionième fois, mes poumons remplit de leur liquide ambré. Combien de fois devrais-je ressentir la douleur d'un coup de couteau pointu et la chaleur maladroite dans ma gorge comme une sensation de fraîcheur, humide, chargé entre mes poumons? Des sensations communes, mais dont je ne peux pas me remettre.

Je vais peut-être leur permettre de se remplir et accepter. Ne pas le dire à personne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Mais je ne pouvais pas honnêtement. C'est comme un ordinateur ou quelque chose dans ma tête qui m'interpelle à crier à l'aide. Comme si elle voulait survivre, même si je n'avais plus cette chance après tout. Mes poumons sont tout tourment et me rappelle qu'Augustus ne pouvait plus vivre alors que je vis.

Mais c'était peut-être mieux. Il avait déjà souffert de la mort d'une amie, aurait-il passé à travers la perte d'une seconde? Aurait-il pleuré? Aurait-il lu une Impériale affliction encore et encore, et pensé à moi à travers Anna ou aurait-il jeté le livre pour m'oublier? Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu. Il aurait probablement envoyé à Peter un tout autre email.

Je ne devrais probablement pas penser à Augustus, parce qu'il ne va pas revenir parce que je pense à lui. C'est probablement mauvais pour ma santé et mon cancer. D'ailleurs, que se passerait-il si je mourais, après tout.

Isaac se retrouverait avec personne d'autre que sa mère. Ma mère, comme elle l'avait dit, ne serait plus jamais une mère. Mon père ne se le pardonnerait probablement jamais. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais un fardeau jusqu'à présent, ce qui n'est pas un gentil rappel.

Je pense qu'ils sont les raisons pour lesquelles mon esprit ne veut pas que je meure. Ça et aussi des milliards d'autres cellules vivantes qui s'en chargent. Pour être honnête, je suis de retour à la case départ.

Il peut sembler à tout le monde que je suis toujours là, mais je ne le suis pas. Tout ce que je fais est lire maintes et maintes fois et essayer de me réinsérer dans le puzzle. Humm. Une métaphore. Auguste l'aurait apprécié de celle-là.

Mais il est en réalité très difficile de s'y réinsérer comme si j'étais une personne réelle parce que je ne suis pas. Je suis juste un morceau de viande qui est l'hôte du cancer mortel de mes poumons. Et pour une raison étrange, je suis d'accord avec cela.

Je sais juste que si ce n'était pas pour cette tumeur, je n'aurais probablement pas autant de persévérance que j'ai maintenant qu'Augustus Waters est parti. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il ressentait, mais je comprends aussi beaucoup plus.

Les gens meurent tous les jours. Si vous les connaissez, vous vous attendez à aller de l'avant, éventuellement, comme si vous ne les aviez pas connus. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Vous ne pouvez pas oublier quelqu'un une fois que vous l'avez vraiment connu - et appris à connaître ce qu'il voulait atteindre, mais ne le fera jamais.

Mais ça m'a frappé. Augustus voulait faire une grande différence dans le monde, mais il n'a jamais pu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais peut-être l'a-t'il fait.

Bien sûr, je ne suis personne, mais personne ne peut être quelqu'un, non?

Donc, c'est là que j'ai commencé à penser. J'allais dire quelque chose - une histoire. Mon histoire. L'histoire d'Augustus. Notre histoire. Mais comment allais-je l'écrire? J'ai demandé qu'on me donne mon ordinateur portable. Et alors j'ai commencé à taper l'histoire que je vous dis maintenant. L'histoire de deux victimes du cancer qui ont combattu et perdu, mais qui sont arrivés à leur fin. Qui on essayé de leur mieux pour y arriver et le faire. Et on finalement trouvé l'autre pièce de puzzle dans lequel ils appartenaient dans le puzzle que nous appellerons la Terre, peut-être même la Vie. Et d'une certaine manière ils ont réussi à faire que l'autre se sente mieux dans leur propre sorte de cases.

Et par-dessus tout, ils ont réussis à terminer une histoire qui leur est propre.

_Ok? _


End file.
